Prisoner of Love
by diahard
Summary: Pairings K/L and H/D Diana is arrested and court-martialed for falling in love. Warning there is some strong language and a hints of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of Love

Stars still gleamed in the Arusian sky, as the shuttle lightly touched down. The Voltron Force was gathered on the tarmac. Diana was dressed sharply in her military finest. "I wish you didn't have to go." Hunk pouted.

"Me too," Diana stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Their kiss was interrupted by the approach of two burly MPs.

"It's time."

"All right." Diana moved to Allura, she whispered in her ear: "Be ready." Then Diana squared her shoulders with determination and strode toward the shuttle with an MP on either side of her.

"Why do I feel like I am never going to see her again?" Hunk whispered, unhappily.

"No one at Garrison is talking. I am not sure what is going on, Hunk, but I do know this much: Diana will get to the bottom of this."

As the hatch was sealing, one MP produced his set of handcuffs.

"Afraid I might overpower the two of you and steal this ship?" she quipped as she slowly

raised her hands in front of her.

"Just following protocol, Commander," Richard replied. She still flinched as they clicked closed. Then he guided her to her seat and buckled her in. She sat straight and tall in her seat. _**Tall and proud, Diana girl**_**.** She thought to herself. _**Don't let them see your**__**fear. If they do, they will eat you alive.**_ Diana dozed on and off during the long trip to Earth.

Meanwhile on Arus…

Allura nervously paced the conference room. Her dress swirled about her ankles.

"Would you like me to tell them?" Coran calmly asked.

Allura stopped, "No, I must tell them. I need to be as half as strong as Diana is."

Soon the doors opened and Keith led the rest of the team in with a somber Hunk trailing behind. She waited until everyone was seated before beginning. "Good morning, everyone," she began, in a very business-like manner. "I was asked to bring all of you together to explain the situation." She swallowed hard.

"About time!" Lance cut in. "What did straight-laced Commander Kincaid do?" Hunk's interest was peaked and he leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"I will come to that," Allura responded. "Two weeks ago Space Marshall Graham contacted Coran and I concerning allegations of assault and fraternization."

CRASH! A chair slid forcibly across the room and slammed into the wall. Allura jumped and the other boys turned sharply to see Hunk standing red faced with his fists clenching and flexing at his sides. "That dirty bastard," he growled.

Keith moved to stand beside his lieutenant. "Take a deep breath and tell us about it, Hunk." Keith's voice was calm.

Hunk took a ragged breath, "Remember the ball about a month ago?"

"Yes," Keith urged.

"Prince Andrew of Ruthenium cornered Diana on the terrace after she and I danced a few times. He was a bit forceful in his attempts at affection." Hunk spat the last word. "He left bruises on her upper arms. She struggled with him, which only egged him on. To get free, she decked him and escaped the terrace. I found her a little later, she already had the night physician in the infirmary document her injuries. That bastard also smacked her around. Her dress was torn-" Hunk was so consumed with rage that he could not continue.

"Did he-?" Pidge's eyes were fearful.

"No, he did not rape her, but he did leave bruises on her breast, neck and arms. When he left Arus, he vowed he would get revenge."

"What can we do to help Diana?" Pidge asked quietly.

Keith answered. "We may be asked to testify."

"We will do all that we can." Allura assured him. "Diana confided in me about that night when the charges were brought up."

"Who is she supposed to be fraternizing with?" Lance asked, giving Keith a side long look.

"We need to rescue her." Hunk demanded, slapping the table top so hard it shook.

"We can't, Hunk, she's at the Galaxy Garrison headquarters by now."

As the Voltron Force spoke, the transport was landing. As the craft powered down, Richard approached her. Unbuckling her belt, he removed one of the cuffs. Understanding, she quietly turned around and put her arms behind her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I have no desire to cause trouble with you. You are just following orders." He took her arm and led her out of the transport. Several other MPs joined the trio as they made their way across the tarmac to the awaiting vehicles.

The convoy drove quickly to the stockade where she was rushed inside. Quietly they led her to an empty cell and the cuffs were removed.

Tiredly, she dropped onto the bunk. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the days ahead.

Diana groaned as she awoke. Her neck cried out in agony. Keeping her eyes closed, she started to work the kinks out of her neck with her fingers.

"You are awfully calm." A soft voice spoke.

"I choose when to fight and when not to." Diana kept her voice neutral, as she opened her eyes.

A middle aged man stood at her cell door. He held an open file in his hands.

"You must be my JAG lawyer." She stated blankly.

"Yes, I am. Commander Hawks," he answered. "You have an impressive record; totally spotless until now. You are facing some serious articles of misconduct."

"Understood, but the Article 128 was self defense." Diana stated firmly. "The prince attacked me. Please contact Prime Minister Coran of Arus to obtain the security footage and the medical records from the night in question, Commander."

"I will contact Arus as soon as possible."

"Thank you," She watch him scribble notes into the file.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked as he closed the file.

"No, thank you, I am fine."

"All right, I will be back in a few hours."

"I look forward to seeing you." Commander Hawks turned to leave.

Soon a guard approached her cell with keys in hand. "Time for a shower," he gruffly told her.

Calmly, she walked through the door and followed him to the shower room. A female guard awaited her in the dressing room. With a cool and even stare, the guard watched Diana undress and led her to the shower. The water was brisk and cool against her skin as she quickly washed. The shower room was dank and musty. When she was finished the woman handed her a rough towel. Diana quickly toweled herself dry. With no expression, the woman handed her the bright yellow jumpsuit she would be required to wear during her stay in the stockade. Diana dressed quietly. Once she was finished, the guard took her to the mess hall for breakfast.

The mess hall was bustling with activity. Inmates were milling around, receiving their food and talking. After all of the silence, Diana found the noise deafening. She gathered her food, carefully avoiding the sausage gravy and bacon. Sitting at the only empty table, she ate in silence.

She stood to remove her tray and to empty it, and two MPs joined her and steered her out of the mess hall. They took her to a small fenced in exercise yard. "So I'm in solitary." She whispered.

"Yes," one MP answered, as though she'd asked _him_ the question. He opened the gate to the yard. She walked past him and into the tiny space. Finding the center, she closed her eyes and searched for inner serenity. Tapping into it, she bowed to her unseen partner and began. Her eyes remained closed, melting away the concertina wire and chain link fence. Her mind transported her to Arus's beautiful sun kissed and sweet fragranced garden.

One guard cleared his throat and Diana knew that her time was up. Bowing again to her invisible partner and thanking them for his help in her time of need, she turned back to the guards.

Her day was otherwise rather uneventful. After lunch, her JAG lawyer returned, but instead of coming to her cell again, she was escorted to a small room.

"Good afternoon, Commander Hawks," she greeted.

"Good afternoon." He replied.

"Were you able to contact Arus?" she asked, as she sat down in front of him.

"Yes, Minister Coran was most helpful."

"That is good to hear."

"We have much to discuss. The court martial begins the day after tomorrow."

"They're not wasting any time, are they?" she grumbled.

"No, so we better get started." Diana and Commander Hawks then proceeded to work for several hours.

That night, Diana stood in her cell, looking through the window that sat high above her. As she stared out at the twinkling stars a melody consumed her. "_Somewhere out there…_

_beneath the pale moonlight…someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_." A single tear slipped from her gray-blue eyes and traced a salty trail down her cheek. "I am sorry, Tsuyoshi," she whispered very softly.

"LIGHTS OUT!" a gruff voice bellowed loudly down the hall. Diana slowly moved to her cot.

Meanwhile on Arus…

A very concerned Allura sought out Keith. "Keith?" she stormed into his office, almost catching him in the arms of his lover.

Red faced, Keith straightened and met her in front of his desk. "Princess, what's wrong?" He gripped her shoulders.

"It's Hunk," she gasped. "Nanny just informed me that he has not eaten in three days."

"That won't hurt him. He could stand to lose a few pounds," Lance quipped.

"I will go talk to him." Keith softly soothed the agitated princess.

"Thank you," she tried to smile. "And the maids have told me that his bed has not been slept in either."

Worry furrowed Keith's brow. "I will go right now."

Lance and Allura tagged along with Keith as he made his way down to Hunk's workshop. The door refused to open for them. Keith punched in his access code, but the panel only flashed red.

"Let me try," Allura pushed past Lance. Her code opened the door.

The workshop looked like a war zone. Twisted metal, engine parts and other unidentifiable objects were scattered about the floor. A scorched fuselage was suspended from a hoist and Hunk was beneath it with a welder in hand.

"Hunk?" Keith called out.

"Yeah!" Hunk groaned, as he pushed himself from underneath the battered fighter.

"You got a minute?" Keith carefully stepped over the rubble. He was quick to notice the dark circles beginning to appear beneath Hunk's vacant eyes. "How are you doing?" He asked, lamely, as Hunk stood up, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Keith. Can you get to the point?" Hunk's voice was sharp and stiff.

"I have been told you are not eating and sleeping. You need to be able to fly your lion and to be battle ready."

Hunk turned from Keith. "I am not hungry or tired, Commander, and I have work to do." He bent down to retrieve a molded body panel for the fuselage.

"If you need to talk my door is always open." Keith murmured.

"It's ALL my FAULT!" The heavy body panel went flying across the room. "She's being court martialed because _I fell in love with her_!" he yelled.

"That's not quite true." Keith kept his voice calm and even. "Diana is being court martialed because we have all gotten closer to each other since we've been on Arus. The Galaxy Garrison discipline went out the window from the moment that we were captured by Zarkon."

"Then why aren't we all on trial?" Hunk demanded angrily. His tension electrified the room.

"I don't know," Keith answered, quietly. "But I think part of the reason is Prince Andrew. His interest in Diana was unnerving and obsessive."

"If I ever see that bastard again-" Hunk smacked his fist into his open palm.

"What will that solve, Hunk?" Keith asked.

"It will make me feel better." He growled. "I wish I could talk to her." Defeated, Hunk plopped down to the floor.

Keith knelt beside him. "Let me see what I can do." He touched his shoulder. "Will you please try to get some rest and eat something if I get you a few minutes with her?"

"I'll try and thanks."

"Come with me, and I'll make a few calls." Keith turned to Lance and Allura. "Will you two get Hunk something to eat and bring it to my office?"

"Yes," they answered in unison, and turned to leave. Hunk rose to his feet and followed Keith.

After fifteen minutes of calls, Keith convinced the communications officer on duty to connect him to the stockade. After a brief delay, Diana appeared before them.

"Keith!" she exclaimed softly, "What is wrong? Is Tsuyoshi all right?" An emotion that Keith almost believed was not possible for her was clearly visible in her eyes. Fear.

"He's fine," Keith assured her quickly," Him and me wanted to see how you were holding up."

"One day at a time, but I am hanging in there."

"We only have a few minutes and Hunk needs to talk to you." Keith stood up and Hunk eagerly slipped into his chair.

"Diana!"

"Stay strong for me, Tsuyoshi," Diana could see how worn and tired he was. "Don't lose hope."

"I miss you," he whispered.

"And I you. I will be all right. You must believe that." Keith's console began to beep.

"Time's up, Hunk," Keith whispered.

"I love you," Hunk whispered tearfully, as he stroked her cheek on the screen.

"I love you," she mouthed back to him, just as her screen went black. Bowing her head, she allowed the tears that she'd been holding back to fall freely. A guard opened the door and crossed the room.

Taking her arm, he gently coaxed her to her feet. "I am sorry for your loss." He whispered.

"Thank you," she choked, thanking Keith silently for providing the cover story of a death in her family to be able to contact her.

Diana allowed herself to be led back to her cell. Once alone in the dark, she curled up into a ball on her cot. As the day's first rays pushed through her window, she fell into a restless slumber.

Diana spent her Sunday falling in and out of restless dreams and nightmarish visions. Food that was brought to her for lunch sat untouched beside the door. Dinner was much the same, untouched, and she remained on her cot unmoving.

"Commander Kincaid," a female voice shook her out of her slumber. "It's time to get up and shower-you are due in court in two hours."

"All right," Diana murmured softly, uncoiling herself. By 0800 hours they whisked her away, tucked safely in the middle of a small convoy of cars traveling to the courthouse.

With a mob of security, Diana was ushered into the courthouse. She held her head high as she entered the large court room. Six MPs surrounded her. _**So much security floating around here just for me…like I'd shot a President or something**_**.** She thought.

Scanning the room, her eyes came to rest on the platform where the committee who would decide her fate would rest. Tearing her eyes away she found her accuser, Prince Andrew, sitting smugly, surrounded by his guards behind the prosecutor.

As the hour neared, the milling stopped, and the room quieted down. The rustling of papers grated on Diana's frayed nerves.

Soon, the assembled crowd was ordered to rise. In a single file, the twelve member panel entered solemnly. After the panel was seated, the Judge Advocate sauntered in and took his place on the raised platform in the center.

Finally, everyone was permitted to sit. As the charges were being read, Diana's eyes shifted from one member to another looking for any signs of prejudgment.

The prosecutor was a long-winded rather arrogant man. He paraded before the panel and threw his arms about dramatically.

Commander Hawks stood to begin his opening statement. _**Did he memorize my file?**_ Diana asked herself as he rattled off her achievements, metals and awards. When he sat down, the prosecutor called Prince Andrew to the stand.

Diana bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to restrain herself from calling him a liar. Commander Hawks waited patiently for his chance to cross examine the prince.

Andrew should have been a Hollywood actor. He played spoke in a wounded melodramatic fashion. His answers were well-rehearsed. Satisfied with the testimony, the prosecutor sat down.

Commander Hawks stood with a remote in his hand. "Prince Andrew, can you tell me and the court what this is?" He pushed a button and a still shot of Andrew gripping Diana's upper arms appeared on a large view screen. The picture caught Diana's distress and the look of wild need in Andrew.

"Oh-I- um…" The prince stuttered.

"Or how about this?" Hawks pressed another button and the entire scene played in slow motion. Diana watched him rip her dress, maul her breasts, jerk her head back by pulling her hair, he bit her, and finally back handed her. The final moment of the video was her decking him.

Diana could almost see the smoke coming from Andrew's ears. He positively seethed on the stand.

"Did you actually see Commander Kincaid kiss or act overly romantic with any of the members of the Voltron Force?"

"She danced with Lt. Garrett several times. She was always with him even before the ball." Andrew insisted.

"And what prompted you to believe that Commander Kincaid and Lt. Garret were involved?"

"The way they acted around each other."

"So you are an expert in human behavior?" Hawks queried.

"Well, no," Andrew stammered, angrily.

"Did you see Diana be more than professional with anyone else?"

"She and Lt. Garrett were hardly apart." Andrew protested.

"Were the other members of the Voltron Force with them?"

"Well, yes."

"Did you ever see them alone?"

"Not that night."

"You had other occasions to see them together?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

Andrew winced. "Once."

"When did you see them alone and what were they doing?"

"It was the morning of the ball," Andrew began. "They were in the garden. Garrett had her in his arms."

"Did you have a clear view of what they were doing?"

Andrew hesitated. "No, there were trees."

"Is it possible that you mistook, say a dancing lesson, for something else?"

"I guess."

"No further questions." Hawks turned away from him.

As Andrew left the witness stand red-faced, he glared at her. Approaching the defense table, he hurdled himself across it and grabbed her by the throat. Pulling her from her chair he began to shake her violently. She smacked the back of her head against the heavy wooden divider separating the defense from the audience. He screamed, "I know what I saw! You held his hand, the way you smiled at him!" Diana struggled against him while fighting for oxygen. Her vision grayed, and she felt his hands being removed and she heard the Judge Advocate order for some medics.

Andrew continued to rant and rave as he was forcibly removed from the court room. The Judge Advocate cleared the courtroom, ending the court martial for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

With a splitting headache, Diana awoke a couple hours later to a bright room and a comfortable bed. She stared at the ceiling. "Where am I?" she rasped. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and her neck and head cried out in pain.

"You are in Garrison General," Commander Hawks answered. "The judge called for a recess after Prince Andrew tried to kill you."

"Oh," she tried to touch her neck, but her hands were stopped, still trapped in handcuffs connected to the bed rails. "What?" she gasped.

"The prosecution doesn't want you to try and escape. Your doctor has you in a neck brace."

Diana swallowed painfully, "I understand," she whispered.

"Why didn't you defend yourself in the court room?" he asked, softly.

"To prove that he was out to get me and to prove his violent nature."

"A very risky point to make, Commander."

"It was worth it." Her words became harsher and more strained.

"Don't talk anymore, just rest. I am finishing up some last minute details on your defense." Diana tried to nod, closing her eyes.

Much later, she was awakened by a nurse. "Good morning, my name is Ally." She smiled. "I was asked to wake you and help you to the bathroom." Ally noted, with concern at the look of disorientation in Diana's eyes.

"All right," Diana whispered. The female guard unlocked the handcuffs.

"Don't try anything," the guard leered.

"I won't," Her voice was still weak, but Diana met her stare boldly. She wondered why it was taking two guards to remove the handcuffs, not realizing the blow gave her double vision.

Finally free, Diana slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. The room wavered. Undaunted, Diana stood up. The room tipped violently. She stumbled. Ally quickly caught her. "Easy now, let's sit you back down." Ally looked to the guard. "We need Dr. Abraham."

"All right." Grudgingly, the guard nodded to the other one at the door. "Go get the doctor."

"Yes, Ma'am," she saluted, and quickly left the room. A few minutes later, Dr. Abraham rushed in.

Diana hissed sharply while Dr. Abraham examined the back of her head. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked her, holding two in front of her.

"Four." She answered unsteadily.

"I want another head CT immediately." He proclaimed.

"Yes, Doctor." Ally went to the phone on the wall and dialed down to radiology. A minute later, she hung up. "They will be ready for us in five minutes."

Diana closed her eyes sleepily and raised her arms so the guard could replace the handcuffs. The sound of them closing crashed in her ears, making her wince.

Ally covered Diana, and prepared her for transport. Soon two orderlies knocked on the door to take her to radiology. The two guards followed along while Diana faded in and out of consciousness.

Worriedly, Dr. Abraham compared the two CT scans results, while beside him stood the top brain surgeon in the country Dr. Hoszaki. Both could see the marked changes of her latest scan. "A subdural hematoma," Dr. Hoszaki pointed with his pen. "Is the patient stable?"

"Yes, she is being prepped for surgery."

"Then I had better scrub up then." He turned to leave.

Meanwhile, the courtroom was filling up. Only then did Commander Hawks receive the news. The Judge Advocate quickly noticed that Diana was missing. "Where is Commander Kincaid?"

Hawks stood. "She was rushed into surgery fifteen minutes ago."

"Are you able to continue?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, I can." Hawks' face was determined.

"Commander Briggs, do you have any objections to continuing on without the defendant present?"

"I have no objections." He stood.

"Very well, today we will continue. Tomorrow Commander Kincaid will join us via video screen if she is able. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir." The counselors sat down and readied their papers. When Commander Briggs was finished, he stood. "We would like to call Lt. Tsuyoshi Garrett to the stand."

On Arus…

"Hunk, you must stay calm," Keith coached as he straightened Hunk's collar. "Try not to look at Diana too much. Keep eye contact with Commander Briggs."

"Thirty seconds until the connection is complete. Keith, clear out," Pidge declared.

Hunk appeared on the large video screen. He fidgeted under their scrutiny.

"How long have you known Commander Kincaid?"

"We met at the Academy." Hunk answered simply.

"Did your relationship begin then?"

"No, sir, we had a few classes together. She tutored me in one. But our courses of study separated us. I only barely saw her again at graduation. Then I didn't see her again until about a year ago when she arrived on Arus to fly Black lion when Keith was injured."

"Keith?" Commander Briggs questioned, "Not Commander Kogane? How long have you been on a first name basis with your commanding officer?"

"I don't remember, Sir."

"So how long have you been a relationship with Commander Kincaid?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Hunk asked, confused. "We do not have time for personal romantic relationships on Arus. We are on duty 24/7. We can be called into battle without a moment's notice."

"Do you leave the castle?"

"Not very often, unless you count when we're flying in a lion."

"Just what exactly do you do in the free time that you are given?"

"Sleep mostly, or work in my workshop. Sometimes the whole team will gather in the recreation room and we'll watch a movie, and we do a lot of practicing."

"Did you and the Commander ever do any activities alone?"

"Commander Kincaid," the words felt foreign on his tongue. "Taught me how to waltz."

"Is that when you fell in love with her?"

"No, sir," Hunk answered blandly, but his eyes were simmering coals.

"How would you describe your relationship with the Commander?"

"In the air and in battle she's a commanding officer. I obey her orders without question. On our down time, she's a friend."

"A friend with benefits?" he asked.

"Objection!" Commander Hawks stood abruptly. "Prosecution has yet to establish if a relationship actually exists."

"Sustained," The Judge Advocate turned to Hunk, "Do not answer that question." He brought his attention to Commander Briggs, "Do you have any other questions for this witness?"

"I have nothing further at this time, your honor."

"Good, we will take a short recess and the defense may question Lt. Garrett."

Hunk nervously watched the courtroom empty. Soon Hawks was the only one in the courtroom. "Where is Diana?" Hunk asked softly.

Hawks approached the video screen. "She's in the hospital." He answered simply.

"Is she all right?" Hunk pressed.

"I don't know."

"Will you find out for –us?"

"All right," Hawks pulled his communicator from his pocket and dialed the hospital. "I am checking on Diana Kincaid…Yes, I'll hold…Diana Kincaid…yes…Oh all right, thank you." He switched off the communicator. Looking up to Hunk he reported, "She still is in surgery. There is no news to report."

"Surgery? What for?" Hunk demanded.

"A subdural hematoma."

The prosecution accumulated a long list of witnesses. Every commanding officer that Diana pissed off to half a dozen disgruntled ex-boyfriends.

The more she listened to the proceedings, despite her dizziness that any movement gave her, the more uneasy she became. **_Will the Judge Advocate and the panel see past all of this grand standing? _**

Dr. Abraham interrupted her thoughts as her screen went black and her room silent. "That is enough. Your heart is racing, your blood pressure is through the roof and your intracranial pressure is spiking. You need to rest." He captured her attention.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "You have been taking extraordinary care of me."

"You are welcome. I knew your parents." He spoke quietly. Your mother and I went through training together. She was a very talented doctor."

"Is that why you are keeping me out of the stockade infirmary?"

"You do not deserve the treatment you are receiving from Galaxy Garrison. You are a decorated hero. But you are only human. They are making you into a martyr. Love chooses to find you even if it is the middle of a bloody war. I will keep you here as long as I can."

After five long days, the prosecution called its last witness, Prince Andrew's Sergeant-in Arms. "You were the one who informed the prince about Commander Kincaid and Lt. Garrett's impropriety, correct?"

"Yes, I was," he answered.

"Tell the court how you came by this knowledge?"

A castle maid told me."

"Objection!" Hawks flew out of his chair. "Hearsay."

"Sustained. Commander Briggs, cease and desist this line of questioning. This panel will not listen to idle gossip and tall tales spread by others. We want facts. We are not a tabloid."

"Yes, your honor," Commander Briggs bowed his head in defeat. "I have no further questions for this witness." He returned to his seat.

"I hereby strike any and all testimony from this witness from the record. Commander Briggs, call your next witness."

"The Prosecution rests your honor."

"That being said, this court will adjourn for the weekend and the defense will begin on Monday."

"Thank you, your honor."

On Arus…

Lance moved restlessly. He paced in front of Keith's desk as Keith tried in vain to complete his weekly reports. "Lance, stop," Keith left his chair and stopped Lance in mid step.

"I can't. The more I think about it, the more agitated I get."

"Thinking about what?" Keith gripped his shoulders.

"Diana's court martial," Lance raked his fingers through his auburn hair. "She and Hunk are not even in a relationship yet and she is being prosecuted for it. What would happen if Garrison got a whiff of us?"

"I shudder to think what might happen." Keith whispered solemnly. "And that's why we must be extra careful. No one can know. It would be the end of both of our careers."

"I know," Lance whispered, caressing Keith's soft cheek.

Keith leaned into Lance's hand. "I hope Diana and Hunk can survive this."

"It's tearing him up. He still isn't eating or sleeping like he should, he doesn't even laugh or joke around any more. His whole world has crashed around his ears."

"Let's go check on him." Keith suggested.

"Okay," Lance took back his hand and they left Keith's office together. They did not have to search for Hunk. It had become well known that he was holed up in his workshop.

Keith entered his code and the door opened. "At least he is not locking us out this time."

The work shop was dim and silent. Scents of sandalwood, cinnamon, heather and candle wax assaulted their noses.

Lance crashed into Keith's back as he stopped short. Near the nose of a newly built sleek black fighter, Hunk was seated cross-legged in a circle of candles. His eyes were closed and in his hands that rested lightly on his knees lay Diana's treasured katana.

"Hunk?" Keith knelt beside him.

"It is taking all the strength I have not to jump in that fighter and take off on a rescue mission."

"That would not be a good idea. Remember, she still recovering from brain surgery. She can't fly yet. She might not survive the trip."

"That is the ONLY thing that is stopping me. I know she's receiving excellent medical care. I asked Pidge to hack into the hospital's main frame."

"I know, he told me."

"What will happen if she's convicted?" Hunk asked sadly.

"Worse case would be a bad conduct discharge, forfeiture of all pay, and prison for two years."

"And her metal and honors mean nothing? Just thrown away like yesterday's trash?" Hunk's desperation ripped Keith's heart out.

"Don't give up hope yet. Commander Hawks is an excellent lawyer. The defense will begin on Monday."

"Thanks, Keith."

Keith touched Hunk's shoulder. "Anytime. Come on, let's go get some dinner."

The prosecutor's case had Diana worried her about the Article 134 verdict. She stared at the ceiling. **_What will happen to Tsuyoshi if I get convicted?_** She thought fearfully. Sleep continued to elude her.

Monday morning found her with dark circles marring her beautiful face. As she dress she did her best to hide the circles. But the concern could not be erased from her eyes.

"Good morning, Commander," Hawks greeted, entering her small room.

"Morning," she turned to face him.

"You look dreadful," he observed, frankly. "Are you sure you are up going to court today?"

"I am not sure of anything, thank you," she spoke softly.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Not since the prosecution started."

"You act worried."

"Shouldn't I be?" she asked, defensively.

"I would be worried if you weren't. But I know what I am doing."

Commander Hawks' first witness was Keith whose solemn tone moved a few members of the panel. Hawks also called upon Coran, Nanny and Allura. But he refused to allow Diana to take the stand.

"Why won't you put me on the stand?" she asked, one day during their lunch break.

"You are not ready. You are still recovering."

"That is bull. You just don't think I can make a convincing argument." Her eyes blazed as she rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" Hawks asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she conceded.

"How long have you had it?"

"All morning, why?" she noted his concern.

"What about your vision?" He asked, digging his communicator out of his pocket.

"A little hazy and blurry." She answered quietly, not looking at him.

"Damn it, you should have told me sooner." He exploded as he called for a medical transport to take her back to the hospital.

"I just figured it for stress."

Within minutes a medivac whisked her away. Hawks contacted Dr. Abraham and advised him of the situation.

Diana rushed through the emergency room and to the first available CT which revealed a resurfacing of her hematoma. Once again, a team rushed her into surgery.

After Diana left, Commander Hawks made his way to the Judge's chambers.

Hawks soldiered on for another two hours before the Judge Advocate adjourned for the day. Packing quickly, he headed for Garrison General. The base was alive with afternoon traffic. Eric Hawks grew impatient waiting in the long line of unmoving cars.

Slowly, one by one, his line began to move. After a grueling forty-five minutes, he finally completed the normally twenty minute drive. Carefully locking his vehicle, he crossed the parking lot swiftly.

Eric nodded to the receptionist on his way to the Neurological intensive care unit. The elevator's bell was extremely loud in the quiet hall as the doors opened.

"Hi, Dad," A young voice greeted him, breaking through his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello, Ally. I am checking on Commander Kincaid." He replied. "How is your mother and her new husband?

"Mom and Dan are fine. Commander Kincaid is still in surgery, but her room is all prepped." She answered. "But that is all I can tell you."

"Thank you," he sighed. "Dr. Abraham asked me to come by. He needed a word, but he is still in surgery."

"We can go get a cup of coffee while you wait. I'm on a break until Commander Kincaid comes out of surgery. I am her one-on-one nurse."

"Really?" he smiled "I am her council."

"What did she do?" Ally asked softly, as they sat down with their coffee.

"Well, she decked a prince who was groping her, and then he accused her of fraternization."

"I like her. She is full of fire and very determined, but she holds herself with dignity."

"Yes, she does." He agreed taking a sip of coffee.

"Will you win?" she inquired tentatively.

"I hope I can. Commander Briggs has been treating this like a witch hunt."

"How awful." She gasped.

Dr. Abraham interrupted their conversation.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Ally stood.

"Diana will be transferred to her room in a little while. She is in recovery."

"Thank you," Ally took her cup to the dish rack, and left the cafeteria quietly. "See you later, Dad."

"Yes, dear." He smiled. When they were alone, Dr. Abraham sat down in front of Eric. "How is she?" he asked softly.

"I think we got it this time, but only time will tell."

"I did get us a little more of that. I was awarded a continuance to give Diana some time to heal."

"I am going to keep her in the NICU as long as I can. Also I am keeping those guards at bay. I have barred them from the floor."

"Nice work, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

Days later…

Breakfast was a silent affair. Even the morning was gray and stormy. Worriedly, Keith and Allura watched Hunk push his food around his plate. Finally, he gave up his half hearted attempt of eating. Looking up, he captured Allura's gaze. "Princess Allura," he began formally. "May I have a moment of your time after breakfast?"

"Of course, Hunk, meet me in my study."

"Thank you, may I be excused?"

"Yes." Hunk rose and strode out of the room.

"Has there been any news?" Pidge asked, quietly. No one spoke of the court martial when Hunk was in the room.

"It's been halted." Keith spoke. "Diana had to be rushed into surgery again. Garrison is giving Diana some time to heal."

"Are they going to convict her?" Pidge's eyes were as large as saucers.

"The prosecution spread a lot of dirt." Lance added gruffly, standing up. Nonchalantly, Lance walked out and returned to his room. He stared at his reflection. "This is big," he spoke softly to the mirror. "What can you live without, Lance McClain, your career with the Garrison or Keith?" He smiled ruefully "That's a no-brainer." Turning from the mirror with determination, he went to his closet. He took out his uniform and laid it on his bed.

Meanwhile, Hunk nervously paced in Allura's study. "What's wrong, Hunk?" She entered the room, and quickly came to his side.

Hunk's face grew pink. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything I can do," she promised.

"I would like to move to Arus and join the Arusian militia." He stated, simply.

Allura took his hands. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Hunk?"

"I can't be a part of the Galaxy Garrison any-more."

"Arus will welcome you with open arms." Allura hugged him.

"Thank you, Princess."

Meanwhile, a concerned Keith sought out his second-in-command. "Lance?" Keith poked his head into the room.

"Yeah," Lance answered absent-mindedly, his attention set on placing the medals just right on his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Keith demanded, when he saw the uniform.

"Diana and I may not always see things eye to eye, but what GG is doing to her is just WRONG! I can't work for them any more. And-" Suddenly Lance spun around and took Keith into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I want you, freely." He ran his fingers through Keith's unruly raven hair. "Not just in stolen moments tucked away from prying eyes."

"Are you sure about this?" Keith's voice trembled.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life." Lance's lips captured Keith's. Then he straightened. "I want to stand beside Diana. She is a member of our team, and part of our family. We need to stand together."

"You are absolutely right." Keith's eyes sharpened. "We need a team meeting."

Keith and Lance left his room to set their plan in motion.

Meanwhile, Hunk was furiously typed his resignation letter. Taking a deep breath, he hit the print button. "Now to find Keith," he mumbled.

"Hunk!" Pidge exclaimed, "Keith wants us in the small conference room."

"Coming!" He stood, grabbing the page off the printer.

Keith was pacing the conference room when Hunk and Pidge entered. Lance lounged in a chair with his feet propped up on the table, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Hunk almost wished he could smack the goofy grin off Lance's face.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Pidge asked, nervously.

"Just planning, Pidge." Keith stopped.

"Here, Keith." Hunk shoved the paper in Keith's hand. "I am resigning from Galaxy Garrison. I work for Arus now." His face melded into a determined look.

"Me, too," Lance cheerfully chimed in.

"Everyone, please sit." Keith suggested, seriously. Seated, they looked to Keith to begin. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I know the injustice of Diana's court martial has been in the forefront of our minds. Today, Lance and I realized that we need to stand by her. I now have Hunk's and Lance's resignations. And I have already written mine. Pidge, we will understand if you do not want to join us."

Sheepishly, Pidge drew with his finger on the table top. "Actually, Keith I have already written mine as well." He pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Then we are all in a agreement? We work for Arus."

"Agreed!"

"Shall we tell Allura?" Lance grinned.

The door to the conference room chimed, interrupting them. "Enter," Keith called loudly.

Allura breezed in sharply with Coran and Nanny beside her each carrying boxes.

"What is this, Princess?" Keith inquired.

Laying the box she held in front of Hunk, she replied. "I received Hunk's request to join the Arusian Military this morning, I brought him his new dress uniform."

"Do you have one in my size?" Pidge asked.

"Of course," Allura smiled, taking a box from Nanny.

"Sign me up!" Lance jumped up eagerly to receive his.

"Keith?" Allura questioned, softly.

"It will be my honor to serve you, Princess." Keith crossed the room and accepted his box.

"We can not guarantee a large salary, but you will be taken care of as best we can." Coran voiced his view.

"Can we date whomever we wish?" Lance quizzed, without an ounce of tact.

"It is fine as long as your relationship continues to not interfere with your performance in battle." Coran looked pointedly at Lance and Keith. "I do not see a problem. On Arus, we believe soul mates have no boundaries-not even gender. And who are we to judge love?"

"Thank you," Lance whispered gratefully.

"What can we do to help Diana?" Hunk interjected, quietly.

"I will contact Commander Hawks." Keith turned to the group.

"When is court set to resume?" Lance asked.

"Next week. Garrison didn't give a lot of time, but at least it was some."

"Any word on Diana?" Hunk looked hopeful.

"Dr. Abraham barred the guards from the NICU floor and is keeping her there for as long as he can."

"Has she regained consciousness?" He pressed.

"Not at my last check."

"Oh." Hunk's face dropped, and he looked broken hearted.

Pidge quietly scampered over to the console. Typing rapidly, he threaded his way into the hospital's security system. Soon the large monitor in front of them flickered to life.

Before them, a warm pale yellow room appeared, with a young nurse standing beside the bed, checking vitals and taking notes. Diana's hair appeared intensely dark against the white pillow and had bandages on her head. Her cheeks were flushed. She moaned softly, when the nurse touched her cheek.

"What's wrong with her?" Hunk's tortured voice filled the room. "It's been three days since the last surgery and she's still not awake."

"Remember the time difference, Hunk. It is morning here, but evening there." Pidge refuted.

"But she still sleeps," he griped.

Diana grew restless. The group watched the nurse pick up the phone beside the bed.

"Pidge, can you zoom in on the monitors?" Keith asked. "Something has the nurse concerned."

"Yes," Pidge obeyed.

Everyone moved closer to the monitor. "She's running a hell of a fever 103.4," Lance whispered, into the silent room. Hunk paled.

Ally retreated out of view for a moment then returned and placed a cloth on Diana's forehead. As the cool cloth touched her feverish skin, Diana opened her glassy blue gray eyes.

"My heart," Hunk whispered.

"Can you contact Commander Hawks?" Keith looked to Pidge.

With a few key strokes, Commander Hawks appeared before them.

"Good evening, Voltron Force." He greeted, saluting Keith.

Keith did not return the gesture. "Good evening, Commander," he acknowledged. "How is the case going?"

"I believe that we have won a few members over to our side. I hope to win a few more for good measure. The more split the panel is, the better the outcome will be. A split panel can not carry out the maximum punishment."

"We have some news for you also," Keith stepped forward. "All four of us are submitting our resignations to Garrison today." Hunk, Pidge and Lance nodded in agreement.

"So Garrison will not be losing just one pilot but five," Eric mused. "Are you sure about this?"

"We are very sure."

"How is Diana?" Allura came to stand beside the group.

"Dr. Abraham is still keeping her under wraps. There have been no more pressure increases to my knowledge and her periods of lucidity are becoming longer."

"Will she be ready for Monday?" Hunk could not force himself to say court martial.

"I don't know." He answered grimly. "But she is in good hands. Ally is a great nurse."

"How many more witness will you be calling?" Keith quizzed.

"I have four more. Diana is not going to be able to take the stand at all. I believe she could handle my questions but Commander Briggs would eat her alive right now."

"Agreed," Keith nodded. "We would like to be present on the day of the verdict."

"Understood," Eric nodded.

Diana dressed cautiously. Avoiding the bandage, Ally carefully ran a brush through Diana's long chestnut tresses.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Ally asked softly.

"Please don't pull it too tight." Diana whispered.

"I won't," Ally smiled. "Do you have a headache?"

"No, not really I am just very nervous."

"Don't be. My dad is one of the best JAG lawyers around. I know he did everything that he could."

"Thank you." When she was finished, Ally helped Diana slip her jacket over the IV line still in her hand. The port remained so she would not have to be poked again when she returned. Finally, Ally helped her into the wheel chair and opened the door for the guards to enter.

"Morning, Sergeant Davis." Diana greeted solemnly.

"Morning, Commander Kincaid," He took the handles of the chair. "You won't try anything will you?" he spoke quietly.

"I am as weak as a newborn kitten," she replied. "I'll show you when we get to the car."

On Arus…

The Voltron Force enjoyed a quiet evening. Everyone dressed in their new uniforms. Keith was still adjusting his new general's rank on his shoulders when Lance barged in. "I need help. I can't get this damn tie right." He stated.

"Let me see," Keith brushed Lance's frantic hands away and deftly tied the offending garment. Keith raised his eyebrows. "They made you a Lt. General?"

"Yep," Lance beamed. "Hunk's a Major General. And Pidge is a Brigadier General."

"A lot of brass going to this then isn't there?" Keith's smile was tight.

"And don't forget our commander-in-chief, she's pulling out all the stops with her appearance and even breaking out her mother's crown."

Everyone was too anxious about the verdict to think about eating so it had been decided that a late dinner would be in order.

Nanny still fussed over Allura as she glided into the conference room. "You look amazing, Allura." Lance gushed.

"Humph, it is Your Highness," Nanny scolded.

Coran joined the group. "Now, now Nanny, let's not start a fight right now. We must concentrate on the mission at hand. Is everyone ready?" The group moved to the monitor. Allura stood tall in the middle, flanked by Coran on her left and Keith on her right. Hunk and Pidge stood and either side of Coran and Lance. The group looked very formidable in their blood red jackets, sashes that matched their lions and black pants.

Pidge quickly connected them to the court room's video screen.

"Can they hear us, Pidge?" Keith asked softly.

"Not unless I want them to." Pidge beamed.

Soon the court room settled down and became quiet. Diana was brought in to the room via her wheelchair. She glanced up briefly to the video screen. Her eyebrows came together curiously as her eyes settled on the Voltron Force in their new uniforms. Then the panel and Judge Advocate arrived, breaking into her thoughts.

"The defendant will rise." Unsteadily, Diana rose to her feet. Eric held her by the elbow to steady her.

"Are you able to remain standing, Commander?" the Judge Advocate asked, concerned.

"I am, your Honor," Diana's voice did not betray her lack of confidence in her ability to stand.

"All right, on the count of Article 128 – Assault and battery we find you not guilty." Diana held her breath. "We are beginning to think the discipline on Arus is a bit too relaxed, so on the count of Article 134 Fraternization we must find you guilty. Would the defendant like to speak before sentencing?"

"I would, your Honor." Diana spoke up. "I will not offer excuses. The Arus assignment is like no other assignment I have ever been given. The Voltron Force is a unique group of individuals. When flying those magnificent lions a bond is created. Your life may depend on one of your teammates that you see day in and day out. On Arus, no one gets lost in a large platoon. Everyone knows your name. You are an individual and not just another number. And so with that said, I would like to tender my resignation." She reached up to her shoulder and took the Garrison patch firmly in her grasp. Thread tore thundering in the silent court room. She laid the patch on the table and then reached to her collar and removed her Commander rank and laid them on top of the patch. "I do not expect my resignation to change the sentencing and I will abide by your ruling. But I can no longer wear the Galaxy Garrison insignia with the same pride and respect I once had."

Nodding to Pidge to open communications, Keith cleared his throat drawing the Judge Advocate's attention. "Sir, may I speak?"

"Go ahead, Commander Kogane."

"It is General Kogane of the Arusian Militia. We of the Voltron Force with the exception of Princess Allura have given Galaxy Garrison our resignations. We will not serve GG under the present circumstances. We fully support and stand behind Diana Kincaid."

"I see," the judge replied, as he glanced down to his communication pad. The panel was abuzz with activity, their fingers urgently typing messages on the keyboards to the judge.

The court room was silent for several minutes. Diana couldn't breathe. She swayed slightly. "Sit down, Commander," the judge sternly ordered, not looking up from his pad. Gratefully, Diana sunk down into her chair with Eric's help. Diana chanced a quick look at the video screen. Hunk gave her a small smile.

Diana turned her attention to the panel who had their heads bent over their pads. **_What is going on?_ **She thought to herself.

Finally, the Judge Advocate looked from his pad. Banging his gavel he called for everyone's attention. Diana struggled to her feet. Eric and Richard the MP moved closer to her and helped steady her. She held her head high.

"You have been a very valuable asset to Galaxy Garrison. Your absence will not go unnoticed. We regret the cost that you have had to pay at this court martial. Bodily injury was not our intent. We sincerely hope that you will make a full recovery and wish you luck in your next ambition. As to your sentence, per the request of the full panel it will be confinement in Garrison General for the duration of your recovery with guards present outside your room. Then you will be a civilian after you are fully recovered and free to go."

Diana was shocked for a moment. "Thank you, your honor." She bowed her head.

"This court is adjourned." He banged the gavel loudly. Richard and Eric lowered Diana into the wheelchair slowly.

"Diana," Allura spoke. "I want you to know that you will always be welcome on Arus."

"Thank you, your highness," Diana smiled. "I would like to return to Arus as soon as I am able."

"We look forward to seeing you," Allura smiled. The large screen went black.

Slowly the room began to empty. "Thank you, Commander Hawks," Diana murmured.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Can you recommend a good lawyer?"

"Sure, what do you need one for?"

"While I am recovering, I would like to pack up and sell my parent's estate and belongings that I do not wish to take to Arus."

"So you are leaving for good?"

"There is nothing left here for me but bad memories." Diana whispered.

"I will handle it for you personally. I need a vacation anyway."

"Thank you."

Eric finished gathering his papers and the pair left together.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later…

Dressed in tight black jeans and a heavy leather jacket, Diana scaled the steps of her family's home for the last time. Snow lay thick upon the expansive front porch. Ghosts of laughing children, a six year old girl being chased by an eight year old boy played in front of her, running across the hardwood floor and disappearing around the corner.

Diana hesitated as her hand hovered over the ornate brass door handle. Tears clouded her eyes as she took the handle and opened the door to the foyer. Before her was not the now dark, dusty, empty house, but it was bright and fully decorated for the holidays home that she remembered growing up. Diana saw her mother dressed in a flattering red dress floating down the stairs and into the arms of Col. Duncan Kincaid, her father.

Diana's boots echoed loudly as she crossed the living room to the mantle. Lightly caressing the cold marble, she could see herself as a teenager dressed in black sitting on the settee dry-eyed and still in shock after the funeral.

Voices broke her free from her dark memories. The footsteps were sharp and loud crossing the room. "And this is Diana Kincaid."

"Nice to meet you," Diana extended her hand.

"You have a very beautiful home, are you really sure that you want to sell it?" A beautiful brunette woman asked.

"Thank you and yes I am sure. This house needs a family in it." Diana scanned the room, one last time. "Good luck." She smiled.

"Thank you." Her husband smiled as he shook Diana's hand.

"We must go now." Eric motioned for Diana to join him.

"Yes, we understand."

Diana quietly joined him and they walked down the stairs. "Is everything ready?" she asked quietly.

"The transport is in the space port and being loaded. Your father's fighters and the Mustangs had to be disassembled to fit."

"Understandably, what about the red Harley and the dune buggy?" she smiled.

"They are aboard and secured."

"The medical supplies and other equipment? All my personal possessions?"

"Everything that you had me list is on the transport, Diana, even the large suitcase from the house. Stop worrying." Eric laughed. "Enjoy your last night on Earth."

"Will you take me to Elkwood Cemetery please? I have one last good bye." Touching the roses in her lap, Diana closed the car door.

"Of course." Quietly Eric drove Diana the ten miles to the cemetery. The Christmas lights on the houses blurred in her vision as she stared blankly out the window. "Which way?" he asked, as they entered the cemetery.

"The first left, it is the large mausoleum overlooking the river."

"The castle looking one?" Eric queried in disbelief.

"Yes, that is the one." Diana gave him a sad smile.

Eric stopped the car in front of the mausoleum. Cautiously, Diana opened the car door and walked alone to the wrought iron gates of the tomb. From her pocket she produced the key. The weathered metal gates grinded open. Eric shivered as Diana disappeared into the tomb.

The artificial torches cast an eerie glow upon the plaques covering the graves of her family. With a heavy heart, she trudged past the many generations buried there to the first plaque she sought. "My Brother," she whispered, gently caressing the engraved name of Donavan Kincaid. With her other hand, she touched Selena Kincaid. "Mom," she moaned. Biting her lip she took a step and touched Duncan Kincaid. "Daddy."

A tear and a kiss touched each deep red rose before she lay them on the ledge in front of their names. "Good-bye my family, maybe we will meet again someday."

Diana slowly left the tomb and returned to the car. "I am ready," she announced as she closed the door.

Eric drove them back to his home where he had insisted she stay after her release from custody. What he had not told her was that he was throwing her a small farewell party.

Diana sighed, and leaned heavily into the seat. Resting her head on the headrest, she closed her eyes. She reopened them when she felt the car stop. "I'll be in, in a few minutes. I need to collect my thoughts."

"All right," Eric replied softly.

Diana left the car and walked slowly through the snow to the deck behind Eric's house. Climbing the stairs, she crossed the deck to stand at the railing facing the ocean. She shivered as she heard the waves crashing down onto the beach.

"This is not a place that I expected to find you." A gravelly voice murmured from the darkness.

She stiffened at the sound of the voice. "Really? Do I know you?" Diana's voice wavered through her tears. "I didn't really want to be here but I didn't have too many places to go." Diana tried urgently to place the unfamiliar voice with a face.

"So you torment yourself by listening to the very waves that took your family? And almost took you?"

Diana shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to think about it!" she wailed, putting her hands over her ears. Her shoulders were quaking as the shadow approached her.

"I am sorry." He put his arm around her.

"Don't!" she struggled out of his grasp. "I don't want your pity." She squared her shoulders.

"That's my Diana, use your anger to control your hurt." Light whispered across his face and she received her first clear look at him.

"I am NOT your Diana! I am not YOUR anything!" she screamed. "I never belonged to you. Jacob Kennedy!"

"But I remember how you squirmed beneath me," Jacob purred in her ear as he stroked her neck. Quickly, Diana grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder.

Jacob went crashing onto the deck furniture with a loud crash. Suddenly Eric, Space Marshall Graham and several others burst through the glass double doors and onto the deck.

"Diana!" he exclaimed.

"I am NOT your victim ANYMORE!" she yelled at Jacob. Richard picked up the dazed man and dragged him away.

Eric cautiously approached Diana. "Diana, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She answered unsteadily.

"Let's go inside," Graham suggested gently.

"All right," Diana allowed herself to be led into the house.

Helping her out of her coat, Eric guided her onto the couch. "How do you know Jacob Kennedy?" Graham asked quietly.

"He and a few of his buddies held me down and forced themselves on me in my first year at the Academy."

"Rape?"

Diana swallowed painfully, "Yes," she choked.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Diana's voice was hollow.

"Were they punished?"

"They were expelled from the Academy-all four of them." Diana turned to Eric with haunted eyes. "Now you see the final reason why I can't stay here."

"I am beginning to understand." Eric whispered.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Make it a long and tall," she replied, grimly, shivering. Eric immediately retrieved the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her in it.

"What a way to kill a party." She muttered.

"Don't worry about that," Eric scolded, softly. Diana rewarded him with a small smile.

"Here, Diana," Graham handed her the drink.

"Thank you." She looked around at the somber faces. "May I offer a toast?" she inquired. As everyone nodded she spoke. "May life's journey lead us from this place and let us hope that we will meet again in a better time."

"Hear, hear!" Everyone raised their glasses.

But Jacob effectively ruined the party. Soon guests began leaving one by one. Graham was the last to leave. "Good bye, Diana and good luck."

"Thank you, Sir." Diana's words were automatic. Eric motioned for his wife to take Diana to the guest room. "This is the first time in a long while that I have thought about that night. I pretty much blocked it out since I was always on different planets."

"Try to get some sleep, dear." She replied.

"Thank you for all of your hospitality, Angela."

"You are very welcome." Angela turned down the bed.

"I will be all right," Diana insisted as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I am sure you will be." She smiled as she closed the door.

Diana dimmed the light and pulled out her portable video communicator. "I know it's early, but please be up, Keith." She prayed.

"What's wrong, Little Sister?" Keith asked immediately after appearing on her screen. His hair was in wild disarray.

"I am in desperate need of your calming wisdom," she answered honestly.

"What happened?" Worry veiled his face.

"Jacob Kennedy." She replied simply in a flat tone.

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know. I am just glad that he didn't find me any sooner."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," she admitted. "The flashbacks rattled me pretty hard. It has been a long time."

"I remember," Keith spoke softly. "I will never forget finding you the way that I did."

"Yeah, I know," she stopped him.

"When are you coming home?" he asked, trying to get her mind off of that dark time.

"Soon," she answered, vaguely, not wanting to ruin her surprise.

"Well, please try to hurry. Hunk is climbing the walls without you."

"I will try," Diana secretly smiled. Only Coran knew that she would be arriving on Christmas morning.

Morning dawned to find Diana again standing on Eric's deck, leaning on the rail with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, watching the white waves hitting the sand.

"I wish you would at least stay for Christmas," Eric confessed, as he joined her.

"Earth holds very few happy memories for me." She took a sip of her coffee. "I have no family here. Galaxy Garrison was the last silk thread to Earth I had and now even that has been severed."

"I understand, but why Arus?" he prodded.

"In the past year, we have bonded like a family. Dealing with war every day has brought us together and we fight for hope, freedom, happiness and love. Arus has been ravaged by this war, but even that can not completely erase the timeless beauty of the planet. On Arus, I can find the tranquility that I will never find here."

"When do you want to leave?"

"My transport is scheduled to take off at 10 a.m." She turned from the ocean. "I am going to grab a quick shower and then finish packing."

"All right."

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home and for all that you have done for me. I could not have done all of this so quickly without you. May I ask one more little favor of you?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Diana produced a card from a pocket of her robe. "I would like to give this to Ally."

"I can give it to her on Christmas Day. She is coming over for dinner after spending the day with her mother and other step siblings."

"Thank you,"

"It has been an honor to know and help you."

Diana retreated to the guest bedroom. Stepping into the shower, she tried to clear her mind.

She grabbed a towel to dry off, and delicious smells began wafting into her bathroom. "Pancakes?" she whispered, drying her hair. Dressing quickly and wrapping her wet hair in the towel, she padded silently into the kitchen.

"You cook?" Diana smiled at Eric, still in his PJs with an apron tied around his middle. He stood at the stove flipping his pancake.

"I wanted you to have a good breakfast before you left. MREs can be tough on the palette."

"And Daddy's banana pancakes are the best!" Eric's young daughters piped up enthusiastically.

"Then I must try one." Diana smiled at the girls and her eyes twinkled.

"Sit here!" The youngest, Sandra, scooted to the next seat over so Diana could sit between them.

"Why thank you," Diana sat down.

"Do you really have to leave?" Tiffany pouted.

Diana put her arm around the girl. "Yes, I do. I am sorry." She gave Tiffany a little squeeze. "I must go to work."

"But your job takes you far far away." Tiffany crossed her arms and her copper colored eyes blazed.

Diana steadily met the defiant little girl's gaze. "I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to. Who is going to save all the little girls on Arus?"

"I wish someone else could." Tiffany snapped.

"Tiffany, eat your breakfast." Her father ordered in his quiet way. "And let Diana eat hers before it gets cold."

"Yes, Daddy," Tiffany returned her attention to her plate.

"These are very good," Diana complimented. "May I let Tiffany and Sandra open the gifts that I got for them for Christmas before I leave?"

"Please Daddy?" the girls pleaded, giving their saddest puppy dog looks, the one they knew that he could not resist.

"Only if they finish eating and wash up first."

"Yes, Daddy," Both girls quickly cleared their plates and took them to the sink before running off to their bathroom.

A soft smile played on her lips as she watched them scamper off. "Do you plan on

having children, Diana?" Eric asked, softly, as he leaned on the bar with his elbows.

"Someday," she replied wistfully.

"You will make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Her smile grew wider as the girls came bouncing back in the room.

"My, that was fast." Eric observed. "Are you all clean and your hands are not sticky?"

"All clean, Daddy." They smiled.

"All right," he smiled.

Diana took her plate to the sink, then went to her room and gathered the presents that she had gotten for them.

Their eyes became as large as saucers when Diana reappeared in the kitchen with the big boxes.

"Wow," they whispered.

She set the presents on the bar. "Okay, sit down and I will give you each your first present." Diana chuckled as the girls plopped down.

As soon as the presents touched the floor brightly colored paper flew through the air. "Wow!" Each girl pulled out a beautiful doll with long brown hair. Diana knelt in front of them.

"I want to share a little secret with you. These two dolls were mine when I was a little girl and I wanted you both to have them."

"She was yours?" Tiffany questioned in disbelief, hugging the doll close.

"Yes," Diana smiled gently.

"I am going to name mine Diana!" Sandra exclaimed loudly.

Diana brushed back Sandra curly blonde hair. "Thank you Sandra."

"What is your middle name?" Tiffany asked.

"Alexia," Diana spoke softly.

"That is a very pretty name I think that is what I will call her."

"You want to know something?" Diana's fingertips grazed the dolls fine hair. "That is what I called her too."

"Really?" Tiffany squealed.

"Really," Diana laughed.

With their new dolls in their arms, both girls hugged Diana warmly and thanked her.

"I have one last present and this one you must share."

"Okay," they answered.

Carefully Diana opened the box and revealed a video communicator box similar to hers.

"What is it?" Sandra asked.

"It's a video com." Tiffany answered for Diana.

"Yes, it is and I have programmed my frequency and coordinates into it so you can contact me, BUT only with your Daddy's and Mommy's permission. Okay?"

"Okay," they murmured shyly.

"Now, let's clean this mess up." Diana and the girls picked up the torn boxes and the destroyed wrapping.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Daddy, can we go with you?" Tiffany asked sadly.

"Go get dressed and you can come with us." Eric relented.

When Sandra came out of her room she was still carrying her Diana and she was also carrying her favorite white pony.

"Sandra, you can not take both to the space port." Eric scolded.

Ignoring her father, she gently sat Diana the doll down and motioned for Diana to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. "I want you to take Whinny with you. That way you won't forget me."

"Sandra, honey, I will never forget you." Tears filled Diana's eyes as she hugged the little girl. "I am honored that you want me to take Whinny with me, but won't you need him?"

Sandra's face became very thoughtful. "I will miss him for a while, but I want you to have him." Her voice was firm. "He will protect you."

"All right, but if you ever decide you need him you call and I will fly him back."

"Okay," Sandra smiled.

Soon everyone dressed in their winter coats and climbed in the van. The girls questioned Diana the entire way to the space port about Arus. Diana answered each of their questions with a smile.

With Whinny in her arms and her overnight bag bumping behind her, Diana boarded her transport that would take her to her new home.

It felt wonderful to be flying again. Leaving Earth always lifted a large weight from her shoulders. "Next stop, Arus!" she smiled to herself.

Diana arrived on Arus during a fierce snow storm on Christmas Eve. Her long journey was beginning to take a toll on her.

"Diana you are drifting a bit," Coran radioed.

"Correcting," Diana adjusted her trajectory. "This is a wicked snow storm."

"Are you sure you didn't wish for it?" Coran joked. "It is an excellent smoke screen for your transport."

"I never thought of it like that." Diana laughed as she guided her craft into the hangar.

After the engines were powered down, she threw off her harness and began to work in earnest. Threading her way through the many boxes and crates to the ramp controls, she entered the code to lower the ramp. As the gears and pulleys began to lower the ramp, Diana sought out the cherry red Harley and pushed it down the ramp. After taking it a good distance from the transport she went to retrieve the dune buggy that was loaded with computer gadgets. Next she found the cart that contained the trunk of books that had been her father's, a gift for Keith.

Artfully, she arranged everyone's presents and covered them with colorful sheets that matched the smaller packages that she carried out of the transport. Treading softly she made her way to the recreation room where the team had their tree. She silently walked across the room smiling at the twinkling lights. Kneeling, she laid her small gifts in the branches clearly visible.

Yawning, she sat on the couch and slipped off her boots. Watching the dancing lights, she nodded off.

A few hours later, Diana was startled awake by a joyful shout and a huge bear hug. Hunk swung her around joyfully.

Everyone gathered around her and gave her hugs, even Lance. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Keith demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Is there coffee somewhere?"

"I'll go get you some," Pidge volunteered.

"Thank you, Pidge."

Hunk sat down on the couch and pulled her down settling her upon his lap. "I am not letting you go. You are my best Christmas present yet." He murmured into her long hair.

Soon Pidge returned with a tray of coffee and pastries for everyone. "Can we open presents now?" he asked, his inner child peeking through.

"We need to wait for Coran, Nanny and Allura."

As if on cue, the trio in question walked through the door. With a smile, Diana watched everyone open their presents. "I feel so bad, we didn't get you anything." Allura lamented.

"It's okay," Diana untangled herself from a reluctant Hunk. Going to the tree she gathered up her small packages. One by one she presented each person in the room a gift.

"Now, I feel worse." Allura murmured as she opened her box.

Diana burst out into laughter at the room full of confused faces staring at the keys in their hands. "Follow me please."

Joyfully she led everyone to the hangar and to her display. "Pidge, you go first," she gestured to his. Pidge quickly darted over and flipped back the cloth.

"Wow, oh wow!" he exclaimed. "This is so cool!" He climbed in the dune buggy.

"Keith?" she pointed to his trunk. Kneeling before it, he carefully opened the ancient truck.

"Whoa, first editions? Where did you find these?" Keith looked to her with intense interest.

"I will explain after everyone has received theirs." Diana smiled. "Nanny, Coran if you please." She gestured to their trunks. "Allura." She smiled. "Tsuyoshi, and last but not least, Lance." Excitedly Lance walked over to his and threw off the sheet.

"Daaaammmnn!" he yelled "A red Harley, and this is a classic, too! Remind me to always stay on your good boy list at Christmas." He grinned wildly.

Finally everyone settled down and approached her to hear her explanation. Diana looked a bit bashful. "I must admit something. I did not buy these gifts. They were my family's belongings before they died." Her voice cracked. "The dune buggy, the electronics, the tools and the Harley were my brother's. The tea set was my grandmother's. The gowns were mine and my mother's and the books were my father's. I wanted these items to stop gathering dust and to be used by the ones that I care about."

With tears in their eyes, Allura and Nanny hugged Diana fiercely. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Keith asked worriedly. "I know how close you were to your dad. I-"

Diana cut him off with her hand. "Yes I was, and I kept some of his prized possessions for myself. But I did not want to be stingy. I wished to share."

Lance approached her. "I don't know how to say thank you enough." He was lost for words. "I have wanted a red motorcycle for a very long time. But I couldn't afford the shipping from Earth. And now-"

"I only ask two things."

"Name them."

"Don't hurt the bike and don't get killed."

Lance broke out laughing. "I won't."

"Where's Tsuyoshi?" Diana asked worriedly, looking around the bay.

"He was here just a few minutes ago I think." Pidge answered.

Just then Hunk appeared at her side, "May I steal you away for a few minutes?" he whispered in her ear.

"Will you please excuse us?" she asked the group.

"Of course," they smiled.

Silently Hunk led her by the hand back to the beautifully decorated recreation room. "What is going on, Tsuyoshi?" she whispered, when he stopped in front of the large window.

He smiled as he took her other hand. Bending down on one knee he gazed into her wondrous blue-gray eyes. "These past three months have taught me a very valuable lesson. I have learned that I never want to be apart from you. I missed your laughing eyes," he reached up and caressed her soft cheek. "I felt so very empty without your musical laugh. You make my world complete. Diana Alexia, will you honor me by becoming this humble pilot's wife?" He opened the small velvet box to reveal an exquisite diamond ring.

"Oh, Tsuyoshi," Diana gasped, sinking to her knees. She took his hands and kissed his knuckles. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard she pursed her lips. "Before I answer there is something that I must tell you first." She held his hands in her lap. "It happened before I ever met you."

"Then-" With two fingers on his lips she gently stopped him.

"Please let me finish." She begged with tears in her eyes. "I want you to know this," she choked out. "It was my first year at the Academy. I was a total bookworm." She chuckled harshly. "Late on an October night I was getting ready to leave the library when Jacob Kennedy and three of his buddies cornered me in the reference section in the back of the library. He-" Her voice broke and her head bent down.

Hunk gingerly gathered her into his arms. "He raped you," he hoarsely whispered into her hair.

"Yes," she sobbed. "Can you still love a dirty and impure woman?" Pulling away, she looked up at him.

Tenderly, Hunk held her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You have never been dirty or impure." He stated firmly. "I love EVERY part of your pure soul. Please let me spend the rest of my life helping you heal and showing you how wonderful you truly are."

"You still want me?" she asked through her tears.

"Always," he smiled.

Rising to her knees, she took his face in his hands. Gazing deep into his fathomless dark eyes, she smiled back. "Yes, yes I will be your wife."

Hunk took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left hand and then he brought her closer to him and softly brushed his lips against hers. Diana wove her fingers into his hair capturing him and deepening their kiss.

The End


End file.
